Capsule-flix and Chill
by Cocoaeyes
Summary: Paresu invites Goten over for a movie night, which he interprets as "Capsule-flix and Chill." But nothing goes as planned for the young man.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I love writing lemons lately, but wanted to challenge myself to write something more PG and comedy-oriented with my favorite couple. I hope that the dialogue comes off as authentic to each character.

I also wanted to switch up the nickname for Paresu. Usually I have done 'Su (pronounced Sue) but since her name would be pronounced differently IRL, I want to try 'Res. If you have any other suggestions (I could always use her dub name, Valese, and Val as a nickname) please let me know!

* * *

"Just a second!" the voice behind the door called. Goten shuffled his feet and rolled his shoulders as he waited for Paresu, his recent paramour, to open the door. The two had been on several dates now and she had _finally _invited him over to her apartment for a movie night. Now Goten had been around the block before. He _knew _what she really meant by her invitation.

She wanted to Capsule-flix and chill.

Goten grinned to himself as he imagined how the night would go. They'd cuddle up on the couch, start the movie, and bam! He'd have her spread eagle against the couch or in her bed before the opening credits were over. _Sure_, Goten thought a blush creeping on his face, _we've only made out a few times, but she wants this. _

The door finally opened to reveal… Paresu? The woman before him wore a green face mask that coated her smooth skin. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, with a headband securing any strands from falling on the mask. A yellow henley tucked into black sweatpants completed her cozy attire. "Goten, you're early!" the green faced woman giggled, "Come in and make yourself at home, I'll get cleaned up!"

"Hey baby," Goten managed to choke out as he followed her inside. Her apartment was something out of a magazine. The tall loft had a gorgeous view of downtown West City and was tastefully decorated with wood furniture. He wasn't sure of the style, but had a feeling that whatever it was it was expensive. As Paresu turned the corner to wash her face off, Goten entered her kitchen and noted the unpopped bags of popcorn on the stone countertop and bottle of red wine.

He checked his phone and shot off a quick text to his mom not to expect him home for dinner, making an excuse that he had to work late. _Poor mom, _he chuckled, _she wouldn't want to know the real reason. Some "hussy" taking advantage of her poor, innocent son._

"Goten, what's so funny?" Goten turned to see Paresu staring at him with a raised eyebrow. She had washed her face and let down her wavy chestnut hair, but was still dressed in the henley and sweats from earlier. He found it endearing.

"Nothing, 'Res." Goten embraced the woman and leaned in for a quick kiss, "You look comfy tonight."

"And you look _very _nice," Paresu giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, her hands rubbing Goten's arms. He was wearing a crisp black polo shirt tucked into his favorite dark purple pants and a pair of suede black loafers. "I know a great little sushi place around the corner, and it would be a shame if no one saw how great you look. Just let me get dressed and we can go!"

"No, don't! I mean, you're already so cozy," Goten pulled the brunette close to him. _That'll just delay things, _he thought.

"Goten, are you okay?" she blushed at the sudden closeness

"Sorry, I'm fine baby," he rubbed the back of his neck and nervously chuckled, "Look we're already _here. _We can order some pizzas, snuggle and watch a movie like we planned."

She smiled and kissed his lips, releasing herself from his embrace to grab her phone and look up the closest pizza place, "That works for me. One should be enough right?"

Goten's stomach grumbled as he tried to do the math of how many pizzas he normally ate. _If a medium pizza has 8 slices, and the last time I had 25 slices at Trunk. _"Well, how many slices do you usually eat?"

She cocked her head to the side as she looked at the menu, "Probably 2, I didn't eat most of the day. Also what toppings do you want?"

"Can I see the menu?" Goten asked and Paresu handed him her phone. He scrolled through and added three large pizzas to the cart with various toppings and sauces before handing it back to her, "This is what I'm having."

"Goten, this is THREE pizzas," Paresu's mouth hung open, "There's no way you can eat so much."

"Believe me, I love to eat." Goten wolfishly grinned at her and received a blank stare from his companion. He waited for the realization to hit her, but her expression remained neutral as she returned her attention to her phone.

"I'll take your word for it and I'm adding my own pizza." she mumbled as she placed the order. His head hung down in frustration, perking up only as she exclaimed, "There we go! Pineapple, mushroom, and bacon."

"You like warm fruit?" Goten grimaced at the combination.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Mr. Glutton!" she wagged a finger teasingly at him, "C'mon, we can start with the wine and our movie while we wait.

Goten grabbed the bottle of wine as Paresu grabbed two glasses from her cabinet and made her way to the l-shaped sofa. He sat closely to her, their thighs touching, as he opened the bottle and began to fill their glasses. Goten raised his glass and she raised hers with a smile as they toasted, his eyes never leaving her chocolate ones. She blushed as she sat her glass down, his eyes never wavering, "Goten, you keep staring at me."

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful," he purred and pulled her chin to him to kiss her. She hummed against his kiss in satisfaction, pulling softly on his bottom lip as she broke the kiss. He tried to lean in for a second kiss, but she pushed her index finger against his lips.

"Movie," she whispered firmly and turned her attention to the television. Paresu picked up the remote and switched to Capsule-flix, the Capsule Corporation streaming channel. Resolving himself to blue balls for the moment, Goten wrapped his arm lazily around his companion as she scrolled through the available movies.

"Wait, can you go back to that one?" one title caught Goten's eye and she scrolled back, "Oh wow, The Great Saiyaman movie! I haven't seen it since I was a kid. You know my brother Gohan is in it."

"No way," her mouth fell open, "My sister, Cocoa, plays the love interest!" Paresu got quiet for a second and looked at Goten curiously, "She said all the stunts were real. Does that mean you can do all that too?"

_Shit,_ he thought, _do I tell her about the whole saiyan thing now? It could really kill the mood. _Goten blushed as she waited for his response. _Or maybe she'll be into it, hard to tell with her. _Finally he let out a nervous chuckle, "Yup, I can fly and do all those things."

"Wow, that's so cool!" she snuggled into him, "Well, let's watch it! Oh Goten, this is going to be such a fun night!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I wish we had seen what _The Great Saiyaman _movie was more like in DBS. I would like to imagine that it would be kind of slow and silly, similar to Superman, so I based my description slightly off of that. For their professions, most fanfics I've read have Paresu be a model. For Goten, I still haven't decided what his job is (and if I bring it up). I feel like he's not an office job type, so I'm open to suggestions!

* * *

For the life of him, Goten couldn't remember why he liked _The Great Saiyaman_ movie so much when he was younger. _Kami I forgot how slow this movie was, _Goten thought as he adjusted his arm around Paresu, _and the acting is corny as fuck. _

The couple was about a quarter of the way through the movie and the pizza still hadn't arrived yet. Although he wasn't super hungry before arriving at Paresus's, he was starving now. Barry Kahn and Cocoa Amaguri had just finished the scene where they had a romantic date, but she still hadn't connected the dots that her date was Great Saiyaman in disguise.

Paresu buried her head against Goten's neck and sighed."You know," she whispered as she traced circles on his chest, "this movie is a lot different than I remembered."

"You mean slow?" he snorted, earning a giggle from the brunette. At that moment, Barry Kahn "transformed" into the Great Saiyaman and took flight into the sky. Goten picked up his wine glass in mock salute, "To Gohan!"

"You're such a dork," Paresu shook her head, but raised her glass in accordance and repeated Goten's saying before finishing her glass. Goten was about to retort until a knock at the door interrupted, and Paresu untangled herself to answer. When he moved to pull out his wallet, she shook her head at him, "You paid for the last few dates, so I got this one."

"That's sweet of you, but let me get next time" Goten smiled up at her, "I want to take care of you."

"Don't be a macho nacho" she winked at him and walked towards the door.

"And you call _me_ the dork," Goten teased as she answered the door.

A skinny teenage boy held the four pizza boxes carefully in both hands, tense and afraid that he would drop them. On top of the perfectly balanced box was the receipt and a pen that was rolling slowly towards the door. "I got it," Paresu grabbed the pen the signed her name at the top of the receipt, before gracefully picking up the four boxes and slipping the receipt back to the boy, "Thanks!"

He continued to stare at her as she readjusted the boxes and he managed to stutter, "You look familiar, miss."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Have a good night!" she kicked the door behind her, causing Goten to break into laughter. She placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table and plopped down next to Goten, reading the labels to find her box, "What?"

"That poor kid," Goten chuckled as he regained his composure and refilled their wine glasses, "He probably has never seen, let alone talked to a model before."

"I don't think he's talked to anyone before," Paresu pulled a slice of the pineapple pizza out of the box and took a bite, moaning in contentment.

"Is it better than sex?" Goten raised an eyebrow at her, then eyed the "warm fruit" pizza cautiously.

Paresu finished chewing and blushed, "That's for me to know and you to decide." She held out her plate to Goten, "Try it."

Goten took the plate from her, "You know 'Res, for someone who didn't know what a hamburger was, I'm surprised you know what pizza is."

"I'm full of surprises," she leaned forward and purred, "C'mon, give it a taste."

Goten's mouth fell open at her innuendo, _Maybe this night will end differently after all._ He nervously lifted the slice to his mouth and without breaking eye contact took a bite. For dramatic effect, Goten winced as he chewed the pizza but slowly relaxed as he tasted the flavors. _This IS pretty good, _he thought.

"Yes! I win," she grinned as she pulled a second slice onto her paper plate. Goten finished "the warm fruit" and opened the first of his three pizzas, a meat lovers, and began piling slices onto his plate. The two contently ate their pizza and continued to watch the movie, which was much more entertaining now that they had food. As Paresu pulled her second full slice of the box, Goten finished his first box and moved to the second. In an effort to be efficient, he folded the entire pizza in half and began to eat it as a taco, earning a look of horror from the brunette.

"Do you want a bite?" he said between mouthfuls. Paresu's eyes moved from his mouth to the two empty boxes, to her barely eaten pizza. She shook her head no and Goten resumed eating, finishing the second pizza in less than a minute.

"I _really _thought you were joking with three pizzas," Paresu said distantly, "I'm not going to finish mine. If you're still hungry…."

"Are you sure?" Goten asked as he opened the lid to his third pizza, a veggie supreme. She nodded and he fist pumped, before taking adding the remaining slices of her pizza to his box, "Thanks babe!"

"Where do you put it?" she whispered in horror as he demolished his food. Goten looked at her with chubby chipmunk cheeks filled with cheese, a single line of mozzarella dripping on from his lips.

He swallowed and put his hand behind his head nervously, "My family has crazy appetites. My Dad used to regularly clean out entire restaurants!."

"But like," she leaned forward and traced her hand across his chest, "You are _all muscle_. No fat, and someone who eats as much as you do should be..."

"Fat?" he smirked at her and gently placed a free hand on her thigh, "I guess I got lucky. But you look amazing too!"

"My body is my work," Paresu sipped her wine, "I was booked heavily earlier this month and have a few weeks off, otherwise I wouldn't be eating this tonight."

Goten chewed on another slice in consideration. He nodded in understanding as he swallowed, "Well since you are "off" for a bit, want to get some ice cream?"

"Do you eat it with a fork or a spoon?" she giggled, "I do, but I don't want anyone to see me like this. Plus we'd have to walk a few blocks."

"What if we flew?" he brushed off his hands and piled the discarded boxes on the coffee table, "I can fly like my brother, so we can go that way. Or we can take a magic flying cloud."

Paresu spit out her wine over Goten, laughing hysterically. As she regained her composure she managed to choke out, "Goten, I'm so sorry! But a flying cloud?"

"Do you trust me?" he smiled and wiped his face down with a napkin. She studied him carefully and then nodded her head in agreement. Goten got up from the couch and held out his hand to follow her, opening the door to her balcony and called out, "Flying Nimbus!" A few moments later, the golden cloud appeared before them and Goten hopped on.

"Is it safe?" Paresu whispered in astonishment. She placed her hand in Goten's and cautiously sat next to him on the cloud.

"As long as you are pure-hearted, which I'm 99% sure you are." Goten wrapped his arm around her, "Ready?" She nodded and Goten motioned for the nimbus to take off. At first Paresu clung tightly to Goten, her face buried in his neck, but as the cloud stabilized she opened up.

"Goten this is amazing!" she smiled at him and grasped his hands, "You're amazing."

"So are you," he kissed her cheek and began humming a few notes, "I could show you the world…"

"Oh Goten," she nuzzled his neck, "You are such a dork."

"Am I your dork?" he whispered and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"Yes," she breathed and leaned in to kiss him. He teased the entrance to her mouth with his tongue and was pleased when her lips parted to let him in. His hands both moved to her waist to pull her closer, her arms wrapping around his neck for support. Paresu broke the kiss and began placing soft kisses across his neck and face, humming in approval as his hands rubbed her back.

"Paresu," Goten whispered and arched his neck to give her more room, "Do you still want ice cream?" She slowed her kisses and hummed in consideration, Goten aching as he waited for her answer. Paresu pulled away, her lips tantalizingly close to his.

"I want…" she whispered, and Goten's phone rang. Goten sighed in disappointment and she giggled as the ringing continued. The couple let it ring for a few moments until it went to voicemail. Paresu leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Goten's lips before beginning again, "I want…" The phone began ringing again and the brunette groaned in frustration, "...you to answer that phone."

Goten frowned and pulled out his phone, seeing Gohan as the caller ID, "Hey Gohan, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Goten, thanks for answering!" Gohan began. Goten groaned inwardly and thought, _Fucking cock block._ "Videl and I were just invited to a last minute dinner at Satan City University. You know I've been gunning for a job there."

"That's nice, Gohan! But can you tell me about it tomorrow?" Goten whined as Paresu raised an eyebrow at him, "Like I said, I'm kinda busy."

"Well Mr. Satan is at an event tonight and can't watch Pan." Gohan went on as if he hadn't heard Goten's complaint, "Dad is training _somewhere_ and Mom can't make it in time. Piccolo is busy as well. I need you to watch Pan.

"C'mon Gohan, she's old enough to be alone without a babysitter!." Goten sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Absolutely not, she's ten and not mature enough to be home alone" Gohan lectured, "And don't suggest Trunks. She has an itty, bitty crush on him. Freaks him out."

"Got it," Goten grumbled, "Well I'm with Paresu right now, so Pan would have to come over to her place." Paresu raised her eyes at him and mouthed "What" at him. Goten placed his hand on the speaker and smiled, "Don't worry, my brother is more traditional like my mom. I doubt he'll allow this."

"Goten?" the phone called and Goten raised it back to his ear, "I said that's fine. What's her address?" Goten mouthed "sorry" to Paresu and shared her address, shoving his phone back in his pants.

"I've wanted to meet your family," Paresu began, her fingers tapping slowly against crossed arms, " But I thought it would be during the day, or over dinner."

"Not like this," he hung his head down and sighed in agreement, "We have 20 minutes. She should only be with us for an hour or two." Goten tapped on nimbus to direct the cloud back to Paresu's apartment, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," wrapped her arms around his back, "Not your fault, and this must be important for it to be so last minute." She turned his face towards hers and smiled, "I have popcorn and we can put on another movie like Cell Returns."

"Another classic," he snorted and nuzzled her hair, "You know, I was really looking forward to having you to myself." The nimbus landed at her apartment and Goten hopped down first, holding a hand out to Paresu to follow. She jumped down and wrapped her arms around Goten's shoulders as the cloud left.

"I'm all yours," she nuzzled his chest and sighed as he ran his hands through her hair, "At least for the next 15 minutes." She then took his hands and led him inside her apartment to wait for their guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient with me, I've been traveling this summer, busy with freelancing, and hosting friends and family. This is the first week where I've really been able to sit down and finish the chapter, although I've been brainstorming for the last month.

I'm really excited for this chapter between Goten, Paresu, and Pan. In past fictions I've given her the Funimation age of being 14, but I've revised it so she's her proper age (10) which would make Goten & Paresu in their early 20s (I think 22 or 23, not entirely sure). I _really _hope that one day we can reach this time period in Super or whatever Dragon Ball sequels come out over the years. In addition, I'm also working on another one-shot lemon and outlining the rewrite for A Night in Heaven.

To all my friends who've reviewed, thank you! Can't wait to see your updates as well :)

* * *

The jarring sound of the doorbell interrupted the young couple from their activities. Paresu placed one last kiss on Goten's lips before crawling off the couch to adjust her disheveled appearance. She ran over to a mirror by her entry console and combed through her hair with her fingers while Goten lazily sat up, a dazed smile pasted on his lipgloss smeared lips. "They're early," Paresu murmured as she finished brushing through her hair. She turned to face her boyfriend and giggled at his oblivious expression.

Goten turned to the brunette and gave her a lopsided smile, "Whats up cutie?"

Paresu walked behind the couch and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek. She squeezed his shoulders gently as she whispered in his ear, "You need to clean up. We don't want to give Gohan and Pan any ideas."

Goten groaned as he got up and walked towards her bathroom. He flipped on the switch and took in his appearance in the mirror. Shaking his head, he now understood why Paresu was giggling. _Thank god it's Gohan and not Mom dropping Pan off, _he thought. He could almost hear her screaming about the "city hussys" who would take advantage of her babies. "She can take advantage of me any day," Goten sighed to himself as he adjusted his appearance. Down the hall he heard the door answer and Paresu introducing herself to his brother and niece. Once satisfied with his appearance, he gave himself a smile in the mirror and came to join them.

"Hey Goten! Thanks again for doing this," Gohan gave his brother a hug. The older Son brother was dressed in a dark green suit jacket with khaki pants and dark brown shoes. Pan was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and pouting as she focused hard in the distance. Unlike her father, she was dressed in casual attire of a red t-shirt and capri pants. Gohan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Pan, aren't you going to say hello to your uncle?"

"Whatever," she mumbled and brushed his hand off her shoulder. Gohan raised his eyebrow at her as she walked away from the adults, choosing to instead plop herself down in the middle of the couch and pull out her phone to play a game.

Gohan nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head similarly to both his father and brother. "Sorry about that! You know how pre-teenagers are. Videl and I have been reading this great book about how to deal with this special time."

Goten winced as Gohan began to ramble on about puberty, or "this special time". "Not to be rude, but are you going to be late for your dinner?"

"Oh gosh you're right, Goten!" Gohan took a quick look at his watch. He smiled at both his brother and his girlfriend, "Well I'm going to head out! It's nice to meet you again, Ms…"

"Amaguri. But please call me Paresu," she extended her hand to shake it. Gohan shook it and noticing his confused expression, Paresu offered, "You worked with my sister, Cocoa, on the Great Saiyaman movie. Goten and I figured it out earlier!"

"What a small world," Gohan chuckled and then gave Gohan a quick pat on the back, "I'll be back for Pan in a couple of hours. I'm sure everything will be fine, but text me if there's an emergency!" With that Gohan turned down the hall and Goten closed the door behind him. He looked between Paresu and Pan and sighed in frustration at their predicament. His girlfriend squeezed his shoulders in understanding and then walked over to the couch to sit next to his uninterested niece.

"Hey you," Paresu smiled softly, "I was thinking about making some popcorn and watching a movie. How does that soundt?"

"Whatever," Pan swiped at the fruit crossing over her screen, not once glancing at the brunette or her Uncle who was frowning from across the room. Goten joined the two and motioned for Paresu to go make the popcorn. When she had left the room he yanked the phone from Pan's hands and threw it onto a nearby chair. She scowled at him, "What's the deal Uncle Goten?"

"Look kiddo, I get it." Goten began in a low whisper, "You'd rather be at home alone, watching tv or whatever. Frankly, I'd rather be alone with Paresu, but this is our situation. Can you please not be a little Satan today?" Pan crossed her arms and leaned back against the cushions uninterested. Goten raised his hands in pleading, "Pretty please?"

"Fine, but I want something in exchange for my cooperation." she smirked at him.

"Are you serious?" he hissed and ran a hand threw his hair, "I'm the adult here!"

"I think Grandma would be _very_ interested to know where you are tonight," Pan studied her fingernails carefully, "Her poor, innocent baby boy being taken advantage of by city girls..."

Goten's face went white as she finished her threat. "You wouldn't" he whispered. Her expression remained impassive and he swallowed nervously. _She would. _"Fine. What do you want, Pan?"

"You know how the next Budokai is coming up?" Pan asked and Goten nodded, "Grandpa and I usually go to the stands before the tournament to play games and get lunch. This year I want _you _to do this and bring Trunks too." Goten inwardly sighed at the mention of his best friend, but Pan was too busy daydreaming to notice his reaction.

_There's no way in hell he'd agree to this, _Goten thought. _But if I don't and she tells Mom where I really am, then I'm screwed. _Goten looked towards the kitchen and heard the sound of the microwave opening and closing. _And not the way I was hoping for._

"Alright so the deal is this," Goten turned his attention back to Pan, "You will behave tonight. You will not tell Grandma Chi-Chi that I am with my girlfriend. In exchange, we'll go to the carnival before the Budokai. Deal?"

"With Trunks," Pan emphasized, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her uncle. Goten sighed in defeat, but nodded. Pan extended her hand and shook Goten's limp one, "Nice doing business with you, Uncle G!"

Pan released her uncle's hand as Paresu came out of the kitchen with two large bowls of popcorn. She handed one to Pan and the other to Goten as she sat on the L portion of the couch. Pan gave the older girl a sugary sweet smile and Goten felt his heart start racing as he waited for her to speak.

"Ms. Amaguri," Pan started in a sing-song voice, "I'm so sorry I was a jerk to you earlier. Thank you for making me popcorn."

Paresu held a hand to her heart, "Oh my gosh, you're fine! And please, just Paresu or 'Res."

"Paresu," Pan smiled at her and Goten swallowed nervously "I think that's the prettiest name of all of Uncle Goten's girlfriends. You know he's had at least a dozen before you."

"Pan I swear to Dende," Goten growled and Paresu shot him a warning look. He held his tongue as she smiled softly at his niece.

"Oh I know" she giggled and leaned into her palm, "Your uncle and I were friends for a long time before we started dating."

"Well my parents were high school sweethearts," Pan bragged, "And my Grandma and Grandpa, well they didn't go to school, but childhood sweethearts."

"Young love is pretty amazing" Paresu sighed and Goten chuckled at the frustrated look on his niece's face. His girlfriend picked up the remote and started browsing Capsuleflix, "You know, I wonder if they still have Cell Returns. It was here a few weeks ago…"

""We already watched The Great Saiyaman tonight," Goten explained to Pan who was busy munching on her popcorn and plotting her next move, "Maybe the three of us could relax and watch a movie." _And not try to start anything, _he prayed.

"Yeah that's fine," Pan popped a handful of kernels in her mouth. She raised her hand and scratched at a spot on her neck, "You missed a spot, Uncle G."

Goten got up from the couch and groaned as he noticed one rogue lipgloss mark on the colar of his shirt and neck. As he rubbed away at the mark, he looked up and pleaded to whatever deity was listening. _All I wanted to do was get laid. This night can't get any worse. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry for the delay here! Between classes and freelancing, I've been incredibly busy. I keep sitting down at the end of the night intent on making progress, but start watching Netflix or Hulu. Now that I've finally focused, I've made sure to wrap up this story so that I can finally begin working on the rewrite of A Night in Heaven. I think there will be one more chapter after this before that though.

I saw Hustlers recently and really liked how they start the movie in the present and then do flashbacks to show how the story progressed. That style of storytelling might make its way into the story rather than starting all the way at the beginning. So stay tuned :)

* * *

The trio sat on the couch lazily paying attention to _Cell Returns_. The poorly written sequel to _Cell Attacks_ had Barry Kahn playing as Cell, who had returned from the dead to get revenge against Hercule Satan. Like _The Great Saiyaman_ movie, it was remembered fondly but was clearly dated. Pan had situated herself in the middle of the couch with her snacks, forcing Goten and Paresu to sit on either side of her. The preteen had quickly finished her bowl of popcorn and moved onto her uncles bowl, who was still sulking at his predicament. As Pan started to reach for another handful, she was disappointed to find that she had reached the bottom of her bowl.

"Hey Paresu," Pan nudged the brunette with the bowl. The older woman smiled at Pan and raised her eyebrows at the empty bowl, "Do you have any more snacks?"

Paresu took the bowl in disbelief and looked between Pan and her boyfriend. Goten chuckled at her expression as she whispered, "You're finished already?"

Goten looked back towards the discarded pizza boxes in the kitchen, and then between Paresu and his niece. He extended his arm over Pan to rub her shoulder, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, 'Res."

"Gotta keep my strength up!" Pan made a muscle pose with her arms, "You know, both my gramps are world champs!"

"I see...Well the only other snacks I have are pistachios," Paresu offered and Pan made a face. The brunette smiled softly and patted Pan's hand, "I know, not as fun. Maybe we can do something else while we wait for your dad, hm?"

"Like what?" Pan nervously raised an eye at Paresu. The brunette had taken one of her hands and was studying it intently. She was silent for several moments and the suspense was killing Pan, "Why are you looking at my hands?"

"Have you ever had a manicure?" Paresu raised her eyes at Pan, her eyes sparkling with an idea. Pan shook her head and Paresu squealed, clasping her hands in delight. "This is going to be so much fun! I'll go get my kit." As she ran off towards her bedroom, Pan looked at Goten in bewilderment.

"Uncle Goten, is she for real?" Pan asked. Goten mouthed 'be nice' and gave her a pointed look. Pan dramatically sighed and leaned her head back, studying the ceiling, "Fine."

Paresu came running back with an assortment of items; a bowl of warm water, a grapefruit scrub, nail kit, polish, and other items that Pan couldn't identify. Noting the girl's confusion, Paresu picked up the scrub, "Your hands are a little rough, probably from the training you do with your grandpas. So we're going to soften them up first. Then I'll use the kit to shape your nails and paint them. It'll be so fun!"

"I've never had a manicure before," Pan looked between the beaming woman and her uncle. Remembering their agreement, Pan extended her hands to Paresu, "Okay, let's do it."

"Yay!" the brunette chirped and lowered Pan's hands into the water, "We have to soften your skin a bit first. Also do you mind if I stop the movie, I'm not really into it."

Goten leaned forward and grabbed the remote, switching from Capsuleflix to live television, "Is there anything your in the mood for babe."

Paresu bit her lip, "It's a little embarrassing, but the _Bachelor of West City_." Pan's eyes shot up at the name of the show and Paresu grinned, "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love that show!" Pan exclaimed, causing her uncle to do a double take. The girl continued eagerly, "Grandpa Hercule comes over every Friday night to watch it with Mama, Papa, and me."

_Hercule watches The Bachelor_, Goten wondered in disbelief as he watched Paresu and Pan go off excitedly about the show and it's latest bachelor. _Wait GOHAN watches The Bachelor?_ Goten tapped Pan's shoulder as Paresu was busy exfoliating her hands, "Your dad watches _The Bachelor of West City_?"

Pan rolled her eyes, "Not really, he just keeps us company and tells me that I need to respect myself more than the ladies on the show."

_Okay that sounds like Gohan, _Goten conceded. Pan turned her attention back to Paresu and nail treatment. Shaking his head, Goten changed the channel to the correct show and raised his eyebrow at the scene on the screen. The bachelor, who was a handsome blue-haired man, was standing in front of two dozen women, all gorgeous and watching the man like a shark. "How do you get on the show?" Goten wondered aloud.

"They have talent scouts who select girls for audition, or they specifically reach out to women. The producers reached out to me a while back," Paresu offered. She was filing Pan's nails into a rounded edge, mindful to keep them shorter for fighting. Studying one hand, she placed it back in the warm water to soften, "I turned it down though. As much as I love the show, I didn't want to fight over some guy. Besides there was someone else I was interested in."

"Oh, when did that happen?" Goten's curiosity piqued, he studied the brunette's look carefully.

Paresu had finished both of Pan's hands and was rummaging through her nail polish bag for colors. She selected a mauve and rose colored polishes, holding them both to Pan for approval. The younger girl nodded towards the pink and Paresu began painting her left hand. Goten opened his mouth to repeat his question, but she answered, "Two months ago."

Goten smiled to himself, as that was around the time he finally asked her on a date. He got up from the couch and went to use the bathroom. As he was finishing up, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Goten. Goten are you there?"

Goten turned off the tap and focused on the voice for a moment before uncertainty calling out, "Dad, is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm with Whis, Lord Beerus, and Vegeta right now! Look we need another sparring partner for a new technique we're trying, want us to pick you up?"

Goten closed the toilet seat lid and sat down, looking up towards the ceiling in disbelief. _Why does this night keep getting weirder? _Goten sighed and closed his eyes, "Not really dad, I'm in the middle of something."

"Please?" Goku pleaded and Goten could almost picture his dad begging and Vegeta rolling his eyes. Goku continued, "We can come get you _right now." _

"I said I'm busy," Goten ran his hand through his hair, "On a date right now. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I'll ask Whis to help me call you then!" Goku exclaimed and Goten could hear his dad trail off, "This is going to be great!"

"Yup, talk to you later Dad." Goten trailed off and pleaded that Whis would "hang up." Mercifully the angel must have had enough and Goten was left in momentary silence, until a knock on the door roused him. "Yup?"

"Goten, are you okay?" a sweet voice called out. Goten got up from the toilet and opened the door, revealing a very concerned Paresu, "I heard voices."

"Oh that." Goten looked away, "My dad called and asked if I could, uh, workout with him."

Paresu raised an eyebrow at him, "How? You left your phone on the couch."

_Shit. _Goten thought as he tried to think of a workaround. _It's too early to tell her about all the Saiyan and God crap. _He quickly remembered that he was wearing a watch today and pointed at it, "Smart watch, he called me on that."

"Huh," she trailed off and then smiled, "I've never seen someone actually use those before. You'll show me next time?"

"I'll show you more than that," Goten pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers. She closed the distance between them, locking him in a sweet kiss. They broke it and she tucked her head under his chin, sighing contently. He slowly stroked her back and whispered, "Even though this night has been a shit show, I'm happy to be with you."

Paresu looked up to smile at her boyfriend and poked his nose with her index finger, "I'm always happy when I'm with you." She took his hand and nodded her head back to the living room, "I finished Pan's nails. Hopefully your brother won't be _too _much longer."

Goten looked down at his watch. It was already 11 PM and no word from Gohan yet. He was about to sign in dismay for the 1000th time that evening, until an idea came to mind. Goten tipped Paresu's chin towards him and kissed her once more, "I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" she smiled coquettishly at him. He leaned in to kiss her again and she placed her finger on his lips, stopping him. "It'll have to wait until Pan's gone. I don't want us messing around with a kid here."

Goten put his arm around Paresu and led her back to the living room, "Just trust me, I got this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Finally **

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long to write this final chapter! I've been meaning to finish it for months, but life got in the way. Finishing school, looking for a new FT job while working freelance, and a personal life kept me from finishing this. Many of you, if not all of you, are hunkered down in your homes waiting out the pandemic.

I'm working on a new one-shot and brainstorming for _Her, _but also finally have the motivation for the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Goten gave Paresu a playful tap on her bottom, nodding to the couch where Pan was captivated with the latest of _The Bachelor of West City. _She gave her boyfriend a wink and blew him a kiss before joining his niece, pulling a throw over the two of them as she sat down. Goten opened the door to her balcony and slid it behind him, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a familiar number. It rang twice before answering, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Goten, what's happening?" Trunks answered on the other line. Goten tapped his fingers on the balcony railing, sucking in a deep breath. "Bro?"

"I need a favor, Trunks" Goten sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked back inside, eyeing his niece, "Gohan dumped Pan with me tonight. Some conference, or something stupid. And we're at Paresu's, this girl I've been seeing. I was hoping to make my move tonight." Goten swallowed, "Think you can help me out?"

"Sure, I'll take her off your hands," Trunks said and Goten could feel his smirk through the phone. "I'm sure she'd like a real man to show her a good time."

"Not Paresu," Goten gritted through the phone, "Pan."

"Goten, I feel for you and your blue balls" Trunks chuckled, "But no thanks. Just wait for Gohan, it'll be fine."

"It's been hours" Goten hissed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "Look, can't you just pick her up for a bit? Take her flying, or maybe she can have a sleepover with Bra?" He looked inside again and leaned forward on the railing, whispering, "C'mon, T. Do me a solid, would ya?"

The phone was silent for a few moments before Trunks sighed on the other end, "Fine, I'll figure something out. Send me her address." Goten pumped a fist in the air as Trunks continued, "You owe me big time, Goten."

Goten thanked Trunks profusely before hanging up and texting him Paresu's address. Sighing in relief, Goten smiled and opened the sliding doors, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa. Pan and Paresu were enamored with the bachelor on the screen, who was professing his love to one of his many female suitors. His phone buzzed and Goten slid it out of his pocket, reading the message from Trunks. _Mom is thrilled for Pan to sleepover. She already texted Gohan, so don't worry. _A followup text showed a winky face emoji and a peach emoji.

When the show cut to commercial, Goten cleared his throat to earn the attention of both women. "So Pan, I have a surprise for you," Goten smiled at his niece, "Trunks and Bra are coming in a bit. They're going to take you to Capsule Corp. for a sleepover!" Pan clasped her hands in excitement and squealed. "They should be here in a few minutes, so go freshen up!"

Pan jumped from the couch and down the hall to the bathroom, cheering the entire way. Goten chuckled at her amusement and slid across the couch to Paresu, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The brunette leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips, murmuring "Very clever."

"I can't wait to have you alone," Goten growled, using his free hand to move her legs over his lap. He leaned in to capture her lips again, humming in approval when she ran her hands through his hair. The two stayed lip locked until a knock at the front door interrupted them.

"I'll get it!" Pan yelled from the bathroom. The young girl finished rinsing her hair and practically leaped to the front door, excited to greet her friend and crush. Trunks stood in the doorway, dressed casually in dark grey sweatpants and a blue long-sleeved shirt. Bra stood next to him, coming up to his hips and was also dressed in casual attire. "Hi guys!"

Bra giggled and hugged her friend, giddy with excitement for their sleepover. As Pan and Bra went off about their sleepover plans, Trunks walked over to the couch where Goten and Paresu had untangled themselves and were standing up. The two men embraced, giving each other pats on the back. When they untangled, Trunks turned his attention to Paresu and held out his hand, "Hey I'm Trunks."

"We've met before, Trunks," Paresu laughed and shook his hand. Trunks raised an eyebrow and studied her face. She giggled, "Club Diablo ring a bell?"

Realization hit Trunks as he whispered "Oh my god." Goten looked between Paresu and Trunks in disbelief, the brunette was giggling and Trunks red-faced and embarrassed.

"Club Diablo, Trunks?" Goten took a breath, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at his lavender-haired friend.

Paresu rubbed her hand up and down Goten's back, still giggling, "Not like that, this was months ago." She waved her free hand and continued, "He came up to me when I was at the bar and told me I was, 'a beautiful goddess, worthy of a prince like himself.'" She was full on laughing now, "I knew Trunks Briefs was rich, but _a prince_?"

"Worthy of a prince," Goten nodded at Paresu and then looked at Trunks, who's face had become redder, "What a princely statement."

"Good to see you, Paresu" Trunks cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Goten, pointing his thumb to the door "I should take the girls back to Capsule Corporation," he paused and then smirked at Goten, "The prince needs his sleep."

Goten held his face stoic before breaking out into laughter, causing Trunks to start chuckling too. The two friends couldn't stay annoyed at each other for long. Goten pulled Trunks into a bear hug and walked him towards the door. Bra and Pan jumped up and down in excitement, for Capsule Corporation had tons of activities to keep the two girls busy. Before shutting the door behind him, Trunks gave Goten one last glance.

"I know, I owe you one man," Goten smiled and patted his friend on the back. Trunks _hmphed _him and gave him a smirk, before walking with the two girls down the hall. Goten closed the door behind him and sighed in relief, "No more interruptions."

"It's just us now," Paresu whispered as she walked towards him, "Give me your phone." Goten dug his phone out his pocket and handed it to Paresu, who put it in a drawer by the entryway console along with hers. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing a series of soft kisses on her neck. She leaned back into his embrace, "There's so much I want to know about you."

Goten paused his kisses to whisper in her ear, "Like what?"

She sighed contentedly in his embrace, rubbing his arms affectionately "Like your favorite foods."

"Mapo Tofu," Goten resumed his kisses, pulling her hair back for more access to her neck.

"Favorite Color?" she moaned as he pulled her closer to him, her bottom flush against his arousal.

Goten spun her around, pulling her closer by the waist, "Blue."

Paresu rubbed her hands up and down his chest before wrapping them around his neck and pressing herself against his chest. She leaned forward, lips inches from his own, "Favorite position?" Goten opened his mouth to answer, but she closed the distance between them in a deep, passionate kiss. She eyed him seductively as she pulled away, whispering, "Show me."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Goten lifted Paresu with one arm wrapped around her waist, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist and tighten her arms around his neck. As their lips locked in battle of dominance, he ran his free hand along her walls, guiding them to her bedroom.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating the bedroom. Discarded clothes and a rumpled duvet covered the floor, leaving the couple on the bed wrapped in the bedsheet. Goten kissed the top of Paresu's head, untangling himself from the sleeping beauty and pulled on his boxers. Padding barefoot to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from her cabinet and poured himself a glass of water, drinking it in one fell swoop. He sighed contentedly as the water cooled his throat and poured a second glass.

As he sipped on his water, Goten walked over to the console table and opened the drawer to check his phone. He had six missed phone calls and a series of text messages from the same recipient.

"_GOTEN! Where the HELL are you?"_

"_I hope some hussy hasn't kidnapped you."_

"_Don't let her take advantage of you, Goten!"_

"_GOTEN! Answer me, damnit!" _

He dropped the phone like lava, taking a step away from the device. Taking a few deep breaths, Goten collected himself, _Mom's gonna kill me. _

Padding back to the bedroom, Goten climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Paresu who sleepily kissed his cheek. He pulled her closer, closed his eyes and drifted off with a smile on his face, _It was totally worth it though._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's that! Goten got the girl in the end and the date wasn't a total wash after all. This fiction was not a lemon, so no smut this time around. The next one-shot I am writing will be a lemon, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
